On certain computer systems, such as mainframe computer systems, one or more catalogs are typically utilized to store references to data sets (i.e., files) that are stored on the computer system. Such catalogs enable a data set to be referenced by name, without having to specify its precise storage location (i.e., storage path) on the computer system.
Related data sets can typically be cataloged in a group. For example, successive updates or versions of a particular file can be cataloged in a group and arranged in chronological order. Cataloging related data sets in a group permits all data sets within that group to be referenced by a common group name, and can enable a user of the computer system to store, track, and manage large numbers of data sets in an organized manner.
Groups of related data sets can become disorganized in some circumstances. For example, if a system catalog is not available at the time a data set is created, the data set may not be properly cataloged in the group in which it belongs. Similarly, a user may mistakenly misname a data set or group. These circumstances can result in improperly cataloged data sets, uncataloged data sets, and data sets that include duplicative or incorrect names.
Reorganizing a group of data sets such that it includes the appropriate data sets in a proper chronological order can be a tedious and complicated task. For example, improperly cataloged or uncataloged data sets that should be cataloged in a particular group can be difficult to locate on the computer system without knowing their precise storage locations. Also, in environments where data sets are regularly created at scheduled intervals, such as continuous backup operations of critical data, the difficulty of rectifying a disorganized group of data sets can be compounded where new data sets are continuously being created with potentially duplicative or otherwise incorrect names. In addition, on certain computer systems, the sheer number of data sets stored on the computer system can further complicate the task of reorganizing a group of data sets.